super smash infinite fighter interview show
by darkfire2121
Summary: master hand needs new fighters...what better way then a hidden camera interview show, warning side effects may include gut-busting laughs, light action scenes,mystery-mind overload and gammatron style comedy! credits and disclaimers at the end,enjoy!


Master Hand sighed as he dismissed another being from his office. He had spent over two years, searching for various Newcomers. And so far, he hadn't found a single one that would be perfect for being one of his Smashers, just only for the Assist Trophy Appearances. He turned to his brother, Crazy Hand, as he was busy having a tea party with his teddy bear, Mr. Chew-Baka.  
-Any luck?- Crazy Hand asked before turning to his teddy –More tea, Mr. Chewie?-  
-No…Another Assist Trophy, though-  
-Aw…But that guy's sphere was so cool…- Crazy Hand whined –Plus, it could talk and looked like a dragon fused with a knight!-  
-I know…I informed them that they were offered a part in the Smash Tournament and they accepted- the omnipotent right hand nodded itself before a knock was heard –Enter-  
The door opened gently. The person who entered had golden-blond hair that seemed to be windblown. He had brilliant emerald-green eyes. His outfit was a mix of orange and black, the black consisting of leg, arm, belt, and torso armor. His armor had gold lining on it. He walked over to the seat before the giant desk and sat down.  
-Name?-  
"Nova, sir," the man replied.  
-Nova? Oh, you're the one from Planet Indra, yet raised upon the Planet Earth-  
"Yeah. Can we move this along? I got my old man's ass to kick."  
-In time…I've read that you're a skilled swordsman and can use aura in ways like improving your abilities, firing energy, and even keeping a secondary armor upon you-  
-Is it true that your old man gets mad because of people insulting his hair? Cause it looks like Zero's from that Maverick Hunter World-

"Who the hell are you calling old? I'm not old, damn it!" a voice snapped when the doors hit Crazy Hand.

-Help! Sane Man down! Oh, wait. Sorry everyone! It's just Crazy Hand that's down!- Crazy Hand called from under the doors.

The figure in the doorway grumbled about how beings these days having no respect. He had scarlet hair that ended at his hips, done up a ponytail. He wore the same outfit as Nova, yet the armor was scarlet where the orange was. His eyes were the same in color as Nova's hair color. Nova just collapsed from his seat, cackling!

" what in the name of indralia are you laughing about, boy?"

I believe that he's laughing at the fact that my brother was taken down so easily...-

" hmmp well he asked for it, damn it!, after all I'm not old!"

indeed...anyhow lets review your stats *snaps his fingers and a file appears* hmm... if my files are right you are the king of planet Indra...-

oh my your a king?, so sorry for calling you old your majesty *bows* -

" damn right!, you see that boy?, that's respect"

ahem... as I was saying my files also say you were killed in an explosion, and then clo- *stops as darkfire puts him in a death-lock with one of his rifles pointed at him ready to pull the trigger*

"if you say cloned, I will injure you in ways you can't even imagine."

*sweat-drops* very well then, on to powers and noted feats...like nova you too can use your aura to improve your skills and to shoot energy, it also says that your a skilled marksman and that you've survived and absorbed *pales* injections of rift energy?-

" yeah, then I used the power from the rift energy to blow that damned station to hell!"

frigging awesome! -

ah...good profiles from you both, now lets see where you would rank in the tournament...nova...you are invited to the smash brothers infinite tournament as a active fighter!-

" I thought as much, but thank you anyhow, I accept."

right...as for you darkfire you too are invited to participate in the tournament-

" it would be my honer to accept "

good...*snaps fingers and they disappear* now for the final hopeful of the day, crazy hand call him in-

"**there is no need... ***a dark fog flows into the room and then shapes into a man wearing a pitch black jacket with pitch black pants and and spiked boots with a fedora-style hat covering his head and blood red eyes starring at master hand* **for I am already here...**

ah yes...darkness correct?-

**that is one name I had used, yes.**

OK then lets look at your file, according to this you once served the dark god of the rift-

" **I did not serve him, at least not completely of my own will..."**

very well then, on to the powers you possess, it says here that you can manipulate the structure of your body to shape shift and project it in many ways, such as attacks, and can also copy the abilities of others-

"**observant aren't you"**

is it also true that your body needs the energy of others to exist?-

" **in some ways it does, however in the presence of those with great power, that need is not active enough to cause problems, as my presence here without me possessing someone shows you"**

I see, now down to the issue of where to place you... I believe that you would do well as a active fighter, as long as you keep...disruptions to a minimum-

"**good I'll enjoy** **the chance to add new tricks to my reservoir, I accept...see you soon** *fades back into fog and leaves to places unknown*

well there's the solution to my newcomer problem, now to prepare for the tournament to come...-

(meanwhile...)

*a cloaked figure walks into the middle of a pitch black area with a purple glowing V shaped symbol in the center and removes his hood to reveal an exact double of nova's features but with black hair and eyes with a slight purple tint to them* **SOON...SOON THE ONE WHO BETRAYED ME SHALL FALL AND THEN... ***puts his hands over the symbol as purple lightning surges out of it and flows into him as the symbol dulls to gray* **THE RIFT SHALL ENGULF ALL! ***thunder sounds and the mysterious figure laughs maniacally as the screen fades in a dark fog*

A/N: credits for the beginning of this and the first part of the introduction of darkfire go to gammatron, super smash brothers, master hand and crazy hand belong to Nintendo, and all other characters (minus the short bakugan reference) belong to me hope you enjoyed and please review

P.S if anyone wants to see something come out of this then say so in your reviews!


End file.
